villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
A-Yanga
A-Yanga is the name of the demonic entity that is the reincarnated evil. It is the thing who that lead the mankind to destruction since the beginning of the creation of the universe and the true main antagonist Brazilian 2013 animated movie Rio 2096: A Story of Love and Fury. A-Yanga is known as the greatest enemy of humanity and also the responsible thing for ALL the evils and atrocities committed by humans in history since the creation of the universe. A-Yanga is the presence of evil that formed human logo in the creation of Eden, he was born with the purpose of bringing the worst for humans, A-Yanga feed the evils of human around the whole story and also the author who committed all the crimes committed by men, until the present day the Yanga-fed lives of human wickedness all around the world in order to have strength enough to throw the whole world into hell for eternity. April 22, 1500 It was the day that became known as the day Brazil was discovered by marine fleets of Pedro Alvarés Cabral, A-Yanga had only the power to travel the world entering the wickedness of human, entering into the soul of the human being and corrupting it, this is how A-Yanga arrived in South america; through the evil that the Portuguese come along with their souls, bringing direct A-Yanga to one of the only places in the world that was free from wickedness of A-Yanga. When the Portuguese, Dutch, Spaniards arrived in Brazil with their interests, they also brought the evils with their, and thus began the evil in Brazil, invasions, murders, wars, theft, trafficking, slavery, everything that went evil in Brazil was caused by the presence of A-Yanga, and so the prophecy came true, humans were beginning to be led their own destruction. 1825 Known as the year of the independence of Brazil and signed the treaty of Rio de Janeiro and also the year that the people appeared in Pernambuco who fought against the Brazilian Empire that threw workers in misery, poverty, starting corruption, abuse of authority and also the beginning of false stories, for decades farmers and workers fought for their rights and died trying to get good living conditions, however, the story in today is very different in the books, they became known in history as the scum of the Brazilian people and also thugs who spread chaos and destroying the public order, so A-Yanga grew stronger with the evil that was spreading rapidly to the long centuries of humanity. 1968 Was marked as the decade of military dictatorship in Brazil, it was the years 1967 until 1985, the dictatorship was a coup caused by the military, making the military assumed power of politics throughout Brazil, from there the people lived in misery, hunger, misery, and anyone who was against military oppression was tortured and killed, sometimes not even the bodies were found and were never found until this day. This epoch has brought much harm to innocent and A-Yanga increased its strength with the evil that unimaginably grew after World War II, especially the cruelty done by the Nazis in Germany and the Holocaust. A-Yanga was the real responsible for the Holocaust, the First and Second World War and responsible for the death of billions until the present day, evil and corruption grew very fast to the centuries long, A-Yanga was about to throw in the world hellfire piece eternity. 2096 Coming Soon! Gallery AyLovd.png AyLovdglk.png AyLovdgl.png AyLovdg.png aYANGA.png|A A-Yanga smile almost impossible to see aYANGAgtrgd.png aYANGAgtrgdj.png aYANGAgtrggr.png Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Anti-Christs Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Fearmongers Category:Supernatural Category:Asexual Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Warmonger Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Child Murderer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Outright Villains Category:Monarchs